


Can You Say <i>The Daily Prophet?<i>

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-06
Updated: 2008-09-06
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: When Ginny starts her job atThe Daily Prophether first assignment isn't exactly what she had in mind.     This is my first story so I would love for people to read and review so I can make my next one even better! Thanks!





	Can You Say The Daily Prophet?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Can  
You Say _“The Daily Prophet?”_ _By  
harry_ginny17 Beta Reader: lily_james461_

“Harry I have to leave now.  I'll be  
home around 6:00 and please, don't let Albus burn the house down. He's only  
been doing magic for half a year now, and he still has a lot of work to do. And  
besides, he shouldn't be doing magic outside of school anyways. So please, keep  
an eye on him.” As Ginny was rambling on she wandered through the house like a  
mad woman trying to find all that she needed before she left.

Harry caught hold of Ginny’s arm and spun  
her around to face him. “Honey everything will be fine here. And you'll be fine  
so just relax." Harry kissed his wife and attempted to calm her down.  
“Albus is not going to do magic and neither will James so everything will be  
fine." 

 As  
Harry gave his little motivation speech James came up to Harry's side, “Yeah Mum,  
it's going to be fine. I'll just tease Albus the whole time! Nothing to worry  
about.” James had a wide grin on his face as he said this.

 Ginny  
let out a long sigh. “Oh well what about Lily? Will she be okay?”

 Harry  
smiled. “Ginny, dear, Lily doesn't know how to do magic yet. That's next year.”

 “Oh  
yes, I suppose it is, isn't it? Well I should get going or I’ll be late. James,give mummy  
a kiss.” Ginny bent down to her sons’ level and kissed him on the check before  
she got up and walked out the front door.

 It  
was rather cold out being a week before Christmas and Ginny was on her way to  
her first day at _The Daily Prophet_. Ginny had gotten a job as a reporter, and was  
very nervous about making a good first impression. She had wanted this job for  
a while now and had finally snagged it. She was mostly worried about leaving  
Harry with the three children. It's always been her with the children and Harry  
at work. But Harry had opted to take some time off until they found a  
babysitter willing to take care of three energetic kids.

 When  
Ginny finally made it to the building (She had walked for some exercise…bad  
idea in December) She pulled open the heavy glass doors and walked over to the  
front desk to talk to the secretary. “Um, yes, hi, I'm Ginny Potter. I'm here  
for my new job as a reporter for _The Daily Prophet_ .” “Oh yes, hello,  
you must be the new reporter. Follow me please.” The secretary hesitated to get  
up from her chair, and even when she did, she went slowly. Ginny made sure to  
stay at least five feet away from her as she followed the woman  through the busy  
corridors. She could tell the secretary would much rather be on vacation in the  
Bahamas, or anywhere else **but** here, for that matter.

 When  
Ginny finally arrived at her office, the secretary told her all that she needed  
to know, and nothing else. She had a meeting in fifteen minutes, so she decided  
to check in on Harry. (A  
muggle contraption called a phone was just put in the offices and the Potters  
just happened to have one!) 

“Hi,  
Harry?” There was a lot of noise in the background and Ginny hoped that it  
wasn’t a bad thing. ”How are things at home?”

“Things  
are fine here, how ‘bout you?” Harry sounded very anxious, almost like  
something wasn’t quite right.

“Well  
I just got to my office and it’s rather nice. I have my first meeting in about  
ten minutes and I think I may be getting my first assignment then. I’m very  
excited. But how are James and Albus? James isn’t harassing Albus too much is  
he? Oh I hope not, Harry? Are you there?”

“What?  
Oh yeah I’m here. That’s sounds great honey but I have to go. Don’t want to  
take my eyes off the kids for to long do I? So I’ll see you tonight bye.” And  
with that the line was dead. Ginny hung up the phone and got out of her chair. 

_I  
hope everything is all right at home. Harry sounded awfully anxious. Well, I’ll  
find out when I get home._ Ginny thought the  
last bit rather apprehensively.

 

“If  
everyone could take their seats so we can begin this meeting, thank you.” Ginny  
took her seat in the only spot left, next to a wretched smelling woman with  
brown frizzy hair down to her rather bodacious bottom and a moss green purse  
with what looked like a face on it. Ginny wasn’t too sure on that one.

“Welcome  
everyone. Before we get started I would like to introduce all of you to our  
newest reporter Mrs. Ginny Potter.” Ginny gave a rather small smile and waved  
to everyone in the conference room. “Now Ginny is our new reporter and we are  
very happy to have her here with us.” The meeting went on for about another  
thirty minutes with what was a lot of talking and planning for the layout of  
tomorrows issue. Then the assignments were handed out. 

Ginny’s  
assignment was to interview a Mr. Rupert Hough a rising star. She’d never heard  
of him but Ginny was anxious to get started on her first assignment. _My_  
first interview.What am I going  
to ask him?  Ginny  
thought to herself as she walked back to her office. Ginny had a lot of work to  
do before tomorrows interview and she couldn’t waste any time. 

Ginny  
worked on preparing for her interview for the next two hours, researching and  
writing, and then redoing her research. She finally decided after a lot of hard  
work that it was time for some lunch, so she got out of her chair and made her  
way to the Café. When Ginny arrived at the Café there weren’t many people in  
the room. Ginny took advantage of this and grabbed herself a salad and set to  
work on her interview while eating in the Café. 

A little while later one of her co-workers came up to  
Ginny and started to talk, “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen a newbie  
work this hard for this long. You must really want this.”

“Hello  
Jerry and yes I do want this. It’s my first assignment and I want to do it  
right. And if doing it right means taking seven hours then that’s what it  
takes. Simple as that.” Ginny kept her head down and didn’t bother to look up  
even when Jerry started to talk again.

“Yes  
well you can spend all your damn time on that interview but let me tell you,  
Famous people, whether they’re just starting out or if they have millions of  
fans never bother with lengthy drawn out answers. They like to keep things  
short and simple. So I suggest you do the same.” With that Jerry walked out of  
the Café.

Ginny  
looked around at all her papers and information. If someone tried to sit and  
have lunch with her they would most definitely fail at their attempt. Ginny was  
almost done with everything so she decided to ignore what Jerry told her and to  
continue with her method of things, _It’ll only make me better at my job if  
nothing else,_ Ginny told herself.

 

“James  
you do not run in this house unless there is a fire you hear me? You’re going  
to knock over your mother’s china cabinet. Lily, put Albus’s wand down. If you  
can’t do magic you do not touch a wand.” Harry was really and truly trying his  
best to keep the kids under control but he could just not compare to his wife’s  
skills with children. Sure, he could defeat the most feared wizard in the  
world, but when it came to the kids, hid skill were null.

“But  
dad I want to learn magic now!” Lily had always tried her hardest to do even  
the simplest of magic but it just never seemed to work.

“Lily  
you learn next year I told you this,” Just then Harry heard the front door open  
and the sound of Ginny’s heels on the hard wood floor. Harry loved his children  
to death but honestly he had a hard time keeping them under control sometimes  
so he was happy to hear his wife come through the door. “Hi honey. How was your  
day?” Harry asked Ginny as she came into the living room.

“I’ll  
tell you more about my day once you tell me about yours...” Ginny took a pause  
to look around the room. There were toys spread through out the living room and  
half eaten snacks on the kitchen table. Ginny also noticed that Albus was  
nowhere to be seen. 

“Well,  
the kids and I just had some fun that’s all.” Harry gave her a large grin the  
pulled her into his arms for a kiss.

“I  
can see that!” Ginny smiled. So the house wasn’t the cleanest, but that could  
easily be fixed with a simple charm. As long as the kids and Harry were okay  
she was as calm as she could be.

“So,  
tell me about your first day. Was it great? Awful? What’s your first  
assignment?” Harry wanted Ginny’s job to be perfect. She had wanted a job as a  
reporter since before they’d gotten married and she finally had it.

“Well  
it went quite well actually. My boss is nice and my co-workers are pretty  
decent as far as I can tell…” Ginny thought about what she just said for a  
minute, “Except for this one lady, she smells like month old pumpkin juice and  
has a very…erm, large bottom.” Harry smiled at this, there’s bound to be at  
least one weird co-worker. “Oh and my first assignment is to interview Rupert  
Hough, a rising star and that takes place tomorrow and I think I have  
everything ready for that but I have to check my notes over again just to make  
sure.” This would be the fourth time Ginny checked over her notes.

“Well why don’t you go do that while I start dinner,  
the kids will be fine.” Harry wasn’t too sure that he hadn’t just told a lie  
about the kids or not.

The  
rest of the night went fine and when Ginny woke up the next morning Harry was  
already up and making breakfast. She had a feeling today was going to run much  
more smoothly with Harry and the kids than yesterday. _No need to call them  
today,_ she thought. 

After  
taking a shower and putting on her black pencil skirt, white blouse, and her  
pearls Ginny went downstairs to leave for work. 

“Kids  
give your mum a kiss goodbye before she leaves for work,” Harry told James,  
Albus, and Lily who were sitting eating there breakfast. You would think they  
were the children of the Queen or something by the way they acted. Ginny looked  
at this scene, _my children are never this calm…what did Harry bribe them  
with this time?_ Yes, this time, Harry  
had once told all three kids that if they behaved well and didn’t touch  
anything while getting James and Albus’s school supplies that they would go to  
Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes afterwards, it worked like a charm. Ginny decided not  
to say anything and she got her kiss from all three children, kissed Harry  
goodbye and was out the door ready to do her interview.

“Mrs.  
Potter, Rupert Hough is here and ready for his interview.” Ginny had been  
sitting in her office waiting very impatiently for Mr. Becker to come in and  
tell her this. In came a muscular, six-foot three tall man. He had brown hair  
with pea green eyes. He looked like the type of man who girls awed and admired  
from afar. He also looked like Sirius Black-from what Ginny had heard-when he  
was at Hogwarts; flirtatious, over-confident, and smug.

“Hello  
Mrs. Potter,” By the way Mr. Hough said this in his rather seductive voice  
Ginny could tell she was right with her prediction. _This is so not what I  
wanted my first interviewer to be like…_

 


End file.
